


假装打游戏 实则谈恋爱

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ——————————————————————没玩过游戏的可以先拉到最后看一下—————————————————————





	假装打游戏 实则谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
>  ◆电竞paro  
>  ◆主第五人格游戏主播设定  
>  ◆沙雕文风和日剧文风随意切换  
>  ◆人皇甜甜x屠皇宅男牛  
>  ◆国际服私设 涉及很多游戏  
> 

“哇！靠！”金博洋心态崩掉了，他已经交了分身卡位还是被对面屠夫预判闪现一锯捶倒，看着游戏界面里大头魔术师跪在地上，金博洋深吸一口气瞄了一眼旁边直播间的那台电脑，所有人都在刷[哈牛牛逼]“你们是魔鬼吗？我让房管把你们全禁言了。”

「misha：天总你摸多少了？我……日，拉过来了，您自己摸起来吧！」

“你别管我，我看到这个电机数量心态崩了。”治愈过半了金博洋看着自己遛了一百多秒还有三台电机就绝望，最后一把遇到魔人就算了，还遇到了屠榜第一的大佬Hanyu，B站这边喜欢叫他哈牛，虽然金博洋自己是人皇榜上个赛季第一的人皇，可他真的皮遍全屠夫他也皮不动哈牛，粉丝都说他是见牛怂，事实上的确是，哈牛的预判真的是魔鬼，跟住在他们心里似得，在他面前走位根本没用，能反向逼死你，没有任何可挑剔的一刀张狂加闪现，打法残暴又凶狠，他们作为人类玩家心理阴影面积非常大。

「misha：妈耶！我真的跪了！这样都能交互斩我？！」

“我起来了！他拉废墟，慈善家在修三连？完了……”金博洋话还没说完，就看到右上角拉锯慈善家半血，空军已经飞了，他现在摸电机也没用，趁着哈牛被牵制住他得先过去把戈米沙救下来，一命换一命也得救，这个局面只有搏一搏了，不然必输无疑“我估计他会拉回来，你下来后往医院跑。”

「misha：我现在就希望神明能听到我的祈祷，让慈善家能遛个十台。」

“他能遛到我救你就天秀了，哈牛他就是个怪……”话还没说完心跳就来了，金博洋看到囚服小丑正拉锯狂飙过来，他骑得是火箭！

金博洋平时看到别的人玩小丑无限拉锯心态一点没问题，不能慌，慌一点用也没有，但对面是哈牛他就慌得一比，真的是被捶出心理阴影了“他还是金眼！过分了啊，大哥我错了，对不起对不起我不该……啊啊啊！”

[弹幕：此时一位靓仔骑着火箭飞过]  
「misha：恭喜天总今天也达成跪哈牛大佬剧本。」

“你闭嘴你，还不是为了救你，你怎么这么菜。”拍了半天键盘也没有晃下来，看着自己的角色上椅子金博洋干脆拆了袋饼干吃，必输无疑了，弹幕已经疯狂的在给他送[瓜]了，并且美滋滋的刷起了[哈牛：游戏我要赢 人皇也必须死]，目送戈米沙飞天，金博洋看着弹幕心想真是亲粉丝“你们是哈牛花钱请来气我的吧？”

「misha：人哈牛跟你认识吗，就为你花钱，脸是真的大。」

“你是真的菜，兄弟们，我们这把输了都是米沙魔人，翻窗往哈牛脸上撞得怂成啥样了。”哈牛一来这个人跟自己抢窗子，哈牛预判推进拉锯窗口震慑，这波是真的帅，可对他们来说是真的绝望。

「misha：哇，谁看见哈牛拉锯过来吓得反向翻版？六阶人皇在线表演低级失误！」

“你们dei什么dei，我那是表演一下错误示范给你们看，让你们知道遇到哈牛不可以做出这种行为，算了，今天排位就打到这里吧，我去倒个水，回来拉方方打一小时匹配。”取下耳机，金博洋伸了个懒腰才慢悠悠的去客厅，他是一个人在日本住，开了一家温泉民俗当挂牌老板，本人是B站的全职签约主播，本来人生是美滋滋的，但自从他开播第五人格这个游戏后，他就被上赛季屠榜第一的哈牛捶的怀疑人生，哈牛的小丑真的是玩绝了。

别的屠夫胜率有个40%-50%已经优秀的吹上天了，哈牛胜率在70%以上，用他们的话来说就是怪物，他偷偷的去哈牛的直播间卧底过，对方是个日本人，不露脸直播，声音也没什么特色，但是技术是真的厉害，最可怕的是这个人用心理学博弈，电子竞技而已嘛，搞得像老师上课教科书一样的稳准狠，十分过分了，每次预判成功后，听着对方平稳里又带点骄傲的语调，金博洋都不自觉的脑补对方头上长了对恶魔角，真的是魔鬼！

倒了杯水金博洋又在里面加了两块冰块，坐在餐桌上给另一个经常一起玩的主播周知方发消息，对方还在排最后一把让他们等一会，金博洋锁了屏往卧室走，房门突然响了，他就住在自己的温泉民宿里，房间在一楼最偏僻的角落里，虽然有些奇怪谁会来找他，不过金博洋还是应了声随手放下水杯去开了门。

走廊灯光有些暗，但一双笑眼明晃晃的，金博洋作为一个看脸的颜狗由衷的在心感叹了一句，这个小哥真好看，金博洋扒着门问道“有事吗？”

“不好意思，我是住楼上的，我刚才在阳台把耳机掉在你院子里了，能帮我捡一下吗？谢谢。”羽生是个标准的宅男，平时很少和人接触，大部分时间都蹲在家里打游戏，但这不代表他没有收入，虽然不爱参加职业大赛，但羽生的技术和顶尖的职业选手没差别，他只是不愿意露脸到处跑去打比赛，但凡他玩什么游戏只要打排名他一定是榜前十的人，就看他愿不愿意肝，现在也是YouTube签约的全职游戏主播。

羽生平时除了下楼买生活用品以外，三餐都靠外卖，这次出来旅行完全是朋友觉得他已经快宅发霉了，拿了一张公司送的温泉民俗全免券，连拉带拽什么的把他塞进车送到了仙台隔壁的山形花尾沢，不过羽生到了酒店也没想过要出门，屋里就有石盆温泉，他来了三天这会是第一次出门，如果不是他的宝贝耳机掉下来了，他根本不会管，要知道敲开陌生人的房门和陌生人面对面对话对一个死宅来说有多么恐怖。

还好开门的人长得白白净净的，是那种很无害的长相，一看就很好相处的类型，所以羽生轻微的社交恐惧症并没有发作，说话也没结巴，硬憋出来的笑容变得缓和。

“嗯……那你自己进来找吧，可能比较快。”他屋子外面有一个小汤池在角落，被高大的植被覆盖着，通往汤池的石径周围也有一些为了隐秘性设计的园艺，现在还是夜里，外面的灯罩了一层灯笼罩子，找起来得找死他，他直播间还空着呢，根本没那个时间帮人找东西，套用他粉丝的话——长得好看的都不是坏人，即便是坏人也选择原谅他。

当然，主要原因还是就住在楼上的房客，金博洋还是挺放心，拉开门把有些犹豫的人让进来，他就领着人往里走。

金博洋的房间就是标准单身男子住所，衣服裤子随意的扔在地上，桌上堆着一整天的外卖餐盒，昂贵的耳机和手柄线搅在一起扔在榻榻米上，羽生看着这幅场景觉得倍感亲切，跟回到了自己家似得，好多电子产品他都有，羽生一双假笑的眼睛在瞄了一圈房间后，放下了伪装，这个氛围让他莫名的安心，前面带路的人头发有些乱糟糟的，白嫩的后颈毫无防备的露着，短短的发尾扫在皮肤上，羽生摸了一把自己的后颈，痒痒的。

“你穿我的拖鞋行吗？不然我给你拿双新……”

“不用，没关系。”对这方面没什么讲究，羽生看着门外的小熊猫拖鞋笑了笑，就听他口音有些奇怪，应该是外国人吧。

“好的，你找到了告诉我一声就行。”小哥哥虽然好看，但金博洋也是个有职业道德人，直播间十几万粉丝等着他呢，他不能沉迷男色，小跑回客厅拿了水金博洋就立刻坐回了卧室继续直播，果然直播间的人已经开始发寻人启事了，耳机里戈米沙正在隔空撩粉丝，进了yy的周知方依旧沉默寡言的挂着“行了，别刷了都停下，我就去倒个水，你们又开始了。”

「misha：她们怀疑你是不是去打井取水了，有够慢的。」  
「方的一批：天总，开始吧。」

“好的，方方。”模仿着周知方官方的口气，金博洋换小号开了队，他还记得弹幕以前开玩笑让周知方把ID改成「官方」，非常符合他老干部的气质，其实周知方私下也挺好玩儿的，就是每次一到平台上遇到话多的人，他就不爱开口了，最近跟他和戈米沙玩熟了还好。

「misha：啧，天总学一下方方口气就欺负方方了哦，你们是魔鬼吗？红蝶小姐姐一位，在花园。」

“哈牛捶我的时候，她们就差放鞭炮了，魔人。”嘴上吐槽但实际上金博洋还是很喜欢他跟粉丝这种相处模式的，比起其他主播一口一个‘宝宝’‘宝贝’的肉麻风格，他更喜欢和自己的粉丝互怼，这群姑娘真的特别好玩儿，真的是他的快乐本乐。

「方的一批：你们今天又排到哈牛了？」  
「misha：魔咒，每次跟天总打排位都能遇到哈牛，被动给屠夫送温暖可还行。」  
「方的一批：我怎么排不到，天总和哈牛果真是命运的宿敌。」  
「misha：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，听起来给里给气的。」

“我给你们说，戈米沙上周跟我吃饭，穿了一件黑色蕾丝的露背衣服，我的妈呀，gay炸了了解一下。”现在这些女孩子也不知道怎么回事，每次他们跟女主播一起打，弹幕就一片沉默，最多就聊一些技术性的问题，可一旦他们跟男的一起皮几句，弹幕就疯了，疯狂刷礼物和复读弹幕，让魔术师上了二楼，金博洋边修机边看了一眼弹幕，这不又开始了，[命运的宿♂敌]，还有问他们什么时候去勾搭一波哈牛的，被捶了两个赛季，都没有拉上线，对他们很失望“不是我们不想第五人脉，而是人家哈牛根本不随便给好友位，懂不？”

「弹幕：你们也不看看他那个好友数量，祖传好友位，轻易不给人。」  
「方的一批：昨天排位结束可达鸭去求好友位，哈牛回了他一句：我知道你，预判失误太高，容错率受限制，排名掉了一周。」  
「misha：哈哈哈哈哈难怪他昨天在亚洲#3世界里哭诉，瑟瑟发抖的表示被哈牛上了课，他慌得一批。」

“技术屠夫在线上课，让鸭鸭去给哈牛chat交学费。”他们国际服屠夫榜二是个美籍亚裔，哈牛那边三个好友位其中一个就是给了Nathaniel，这么厉害个名字，国内这边非要叫他森妮，另一个是屠榜十二的小豆丁，听说哈牛是在带他，一个露脸生放送的主播，长得就像颗豆丁个子不高，还有一个是哈牛出道前一直拿下各类网游国际联赛的冠军普皇，第五他是娱乐游戏，没上榜但是一直躺在哈牛的好友位里。

[弹幕：那哈牛大佬是不是应该给天总刷几个节奏风暴]  
[弹幕：医药费吗 给我们天总头都捶没了]

“他给我上个总督，我就躺平任捶，捶我一个赛季我都不反抗好吧。”逗呢不是，还给他节奏风暴，哈牛在他们国际服是出了名的高岭之花，好友位只躺了三个人就看得出来多独，平时也不在世界里说话，跟哪个主播都不熟的样子，放送完排位就分分钟下播，匹配都懒得打的，听说他是去带小豆丁了，娱乐局虽然被称为涨粉利器但哈牛……

金博洋想了一下他的粉丝数量，人家压根不在乎吧，他就这么不宠粉，喜欢他的人也没少半个，他去偷偷视奸看着刷满屏的弹幕十分羡慕，还都是表白夸他的，跟自己这边连怼带捶的不一样，我们不一样，哈牛是现在国际服粉丝最多的主播，像金博洋这样快二十万粉的已经算是游戏主播的大主播了，可跟哈牛那边快破一百万的粉丝数比起来就不值一提了，惹不起。

金博洋正要喝口水，卧室门口突然出现一个人影吓了他一跳，一局下来聊天聊的都忘了家里还有个人，金博洋摘了耳机看他手里拿着UM的蓝色V3“找到了。”

“我有红色款的。”他也不知道自己怎么就蹦出了这句，原本只需要客套一下就能结束这个小插曲的，现在弄得好像自己在试图制造话题一样，现在的日本年轻小哥哥都活在自己的小团体里，你跟他们攀谈他们打心眼里觉得你麻烦，金博洋又偏偏是个外放型宅男，遇到有好感的人就话多的一批，嘴一下没把住就说了出去。

突如其来的话题让原本准备告知一声就离开的羽生局促的点了点头，不过对方真的像软化剂一样，穿着白色的T恤图案是蓝色的牛奶盒，盘腿坐在红黑色的椅子里，笑起来的时候露出虎牙，浑身都奶里奶气的，羽生天生就扛不住「可爱」二字，有些不舍得用冷漠隐藏不喜欢交际的自己，给对方难堪，羽生扫到了金博洋的电脑画面“你玩D5？”

“嗯，你也玩吗？”玩游戏的人都这样，只要提到一个最近全心全意在肝上头的游戏，语气都会变得兴奋，看到对方点了点头，他立刻眼睛都变亮了，毕竟D5这个游戏在国际上普及度就不高，要是遇到一个吃鸡的，金博洋就习以为常，D5主要人群还是中国国内的玩家，在日本能遇到一个陌生人是玩儿D5的他还真挺意外“可以一起玩儿啊，你在人皇榜搜我，第一就是我。”

呃……羽生一时语塞了，他要怎么回答——好啊，我是天天捶你头的屠皇榜第一Hanyu。

不过这倒是让羽生对他有了不一样的感觉，国际服人皇榜一的j1b0y3算是技术流里非常有脑子的玩家，在羽生眼里人类玩家只分两种，单靠技术操作和榜前十那几个综合能力非常突出的技术直感玩家，同样的路数他可以在其他人身上单独用一个赛季，也不会有人破解，但是和榜一固定开黑的那几个人，要不了几天就能摸清他的心理并反向套路，跟他们打很有意思，是极少数能调动他情绪和临场发挥的玩家，羽生拽了拽自己的V3“现在给你发好友申请可以吗？”

“嗯？哦，可以，加了我拉你小号，我们平时匹配用的小号，四阶，你的……”

“三阶。”玩人的号因为羽生没时间打排位所以分一直上不去，初期是宇野在帮他打，现在宇野红蝶上手后就专职玩起了屠夫，羽生自己玩人的次数屈指可数，他拿出手机登小号，低着头刘海有些长，落下一片明暗不清的阴影。

金博洋看着他秀气的鼻尖被白炽灯照的镀上一层柔光，倒与性取向无关，单纯是作为一个颜狗，金博洋本能的会被美好的人吸引，就他这种钻石级看脸协会的会员眼里，这个人的颜真的超能打的，至少比现在很多吹上天的神颜小鲜肉能打多了，就是这一身土味运动套装埋汰，手指扣了扣裤腿，金博洋觉得气氛有些微妙，他关了自由麦直播间和yy都听不到他在说什么，弹幕满屏疯狂的刷着[众筹给哈牛让他给天总上总督！]，刷到把麦片哥都盖了过去。

“申请发过去了。”平时基本不用小号所以羽生花了点时间重新登录，金博洋转身去登大号，羽生靠在门框上看着一脸专注的男人，他记得宇野跟他说过人榜前十没有学生，不过眼前这个人长得未免太过奶气，棱角都没分明的小孩模样。

“我们这刚好三个人，一会拉你吧。”还好他才清了一波好友申请，现在申请里也就十几个人，最新的是一个ID Hanyu1的号，这人还是哈牛的粉丝？不过也不奇怪，国际服玩家千千万，哈牛粉丝占一半，加人的时候金博洋顺手点开战绩看了看“你平时玩屠夫的？”

“嗯，比较少玩人。”一开始玩人是出于反向思维的训练，玩了两天后觉得玩人其实会影响屠夫逻辑，况且他始终是用自己的脑子在思考，就算反向思维也是反向自己的思维，人榜的那些人皇脑子里在想什么他还是只能博弈，无法想透，如果说遇到别的人皇羽生还有信心至少保平，遇到j1b0y3他们输赢对半开，不过比较有意思的是他每次捶j1b0y3都能捶断腿，最神奇的是有一回j1b0y3已经跑到了门口，自己按错了键，居然回旋一锯把他打回了门里，自己的粉丝经常在弹幕里说他永远别想离开自己的庄园。

“我把我小号ID发给你了，一会你加一下我，我……就先直播了。”直播间空太久房管和b站这边的工作人员都催了他好几次了，金博洋是个直觉生物，感觉决定他的交际能力，两人之间交流不算多，但总能不知不觉间把看似聊死的话题延伸下去。

对羽生而言，在恰当的时机结束一次还算不错的交流反而能得到一种舒适感，他并不是一个需要交流和人际来填补生活需求的人，他有自己生活有趣的方式，现在他所专注的兴趣点已经远远超过了他所需求的满足度，他极少能跳脱出自我专注去把目光放到他人身上，在网络世界，太多人只需要‘看着’他，并不用他去经营复杂的关系，潜移默化下，羽生渐渐丧失了社交的驱动力，这是他久违的愿意主动去建立关系。

送走了羽生金博洋赶忙开麦继续直播，这个时候他才看到弹幕不知道什么时候变成了[众筹哈牛上天总]，他心里想着这群粉丝真是三天不打上房揭瓦“你们又在这里刷些什么乱七八糟的。”

[弹幕：众筹让哈牛给天总上总督的简称]  
「misha：我愿意为小姐姐们的心愿添砖加瓦。」

“可拉倒吧你，你对自己的年龄没点acd数吗，还小姐姐。”怼了戈米沙几句后，金博洋解释了一下一会儿会拉个新朋友进队，对方上线金博洋把他拉进组队里就切了后台发消息问他能不能Skype，等了里面才弹出一个「可以」，就这样两人轻易的交换了电话，看着Hanyu1的ID出现在前台直播里，弹幕立刻疯狂的刷起了问号“想多了你们，这不是你们的哈牛大佬。”

他一说不是哈牛，立刻飘过几条语气不太好的弹幕，应该也是哈牛的粉丝吧，就个别人阴阳怪气的在嘲讽这个ID，金博洋Skype这边没有开电脑麦，对方说什么直播间和yy都听不到，但是他说话所有人都可以听见，金博洋听到那边的键盘声知道是个玩模拟器的，那大概是起步比较晚，技术在线的。

……

「misha：这位兄弟是魔鬼吗？一晚上被震慑多少把了？送温暖也不是这么送的啊？天总你去哪儿捡了个魔鬼来害我们？」

“先救人，方方到我这台电机来，我去天秀一把。”金博洋也欲哭无泪，他们娱乐局硬生生因为这个Hanyu1玩出了排位的感觉，可能因为他们ID前都挂着平台，只有Hanyu1一看就是老板号，屠夫进局就追他，而且永远能1台倒，金博洋他们都惊了，疯狂被交互斩，他还没法发脾气，因为对方每次被砍断腿都会真诚的跟他‘抱歉’，躲过了拍来的触手，金博洋一个反向走位开枪，跑过去救下后必吃一刀，没关系，他的空姐有光盾。

“抱歉，翻窗慢了。”羽生自己也不好受，他也不想给别人添麻烦，但是他是个屠夫玩家，玩人的次数屈指可数，遇到小丑和杰克他还能坚持一台，红蝶一个bug飞他就倒了，黄衣他也完全不会遛，而且他是边玩边改键，他自己用的是屠夫键位，看着自己的医生被救下来，他套上光盾立刻往废墟跑。

“你别往那边啊！老戈，走走走一起救，我一个人他跑不了。”米沙刚才遛黄衣的时候是把大门废墟的板子都翻完了，他跑过去就是死啊，倒不是前人玩板后人玩命，而是大门废墟那把椅子救下来，他也没地可以跑，还是会被捶，金博洋找到了跪地的米沙，还好黄衣不像小丑能上钻头，金博洋不敢耽误的把空姐摸好，趁着触手还不多，他得赶紧救人，否则黄衣守尸就要无敌了“我待会救你下来，你从教堂穿过去往对面的门跑，方方，你那台多少了？”

「方的一批：还有十秒。」  
[弹幕：天总已经分不清该对谁说日文 对谁说中文了2333333]  
「misha：兄弟快跑，我们拿命换你！快走！gogogo！」

“你快闭嘴，一刀斩，米沙你跟着去小门，他追……诶！他不追我！我先去拉大门。”全员大心脏起飞，戈米沙扛了一刀是半血，但是金博洋坚信屠夫肯定是去追Hanyu1了，他这个ID实在是太拉仇恨了，这把要是Hanyu1再被抓，他们也没办法了，上树飞，算下来一个晚上，Hanyu1基本就没出过庄园，这仿佛就是遇到哈牛的自己。

「misha——我的妈，这个上等人翻窗，他还偏偏要玩个上等人。」  
[弹幕：别想离开我的庄园！]  
[弹幕：我们人类之间出了一个叛徒]

“你们先走吧，我应该是出不去了。”他被触手拍了一下，正在小木屋跟黄衣绕，太久没有玩人类手生的厉害，刚刚改了键位也不习惯，要干什么老爱惯性去按他屠夫的键位，他在这个小无敌点也拉扯不了几圈，被追上是迟早的事。

“你能不能多拖拖？等他一刀斩过了我们进去帮你抗刀，或者你看看附近有没有地窖？”金博洋拉开门后并没有出去，他的空姐立刻折回去摸门口的箱子，虽然现在摸出把枪他也不可能过去救Hanyu1的，毕竟一刀斩啊一刀斩，一刀斩还是应该尊重一下的，他只是说看有没有可能最后Hanyu1把一刀斩时间拖过去，他就能回去救，没有枪也能救一波，他今天还真较上劲儿了，他不信他们三个六阶人皇还不能保一个老板玩家号出门“米沙，方方，都别走，看他能不能把时间拖过去。”

“地窖在小门废墟，我拉不过去。”翻窗翻板加速都已经用过了，现在拉过去跟送刀没两样，况且这一路的触手，谁拍他一下他直接就跪了，好在他现在没有在按错键位了，不过他和屠夫之间的距离越来越近，最重要的是黄衣的闪现快好了，他自己是屠夫，都不需要看着倒数计时，靠知道他第一次闪现的时间就能估计到下一次闪现。

[弹幕：看不到盗版哈牛的视角好捉急]  
[弹幕：哇 天总好欧 摸到了奈布感染的护腕！]  
「方的一批：天，你让他别在小木屋绕，他在小木屋，一会进地下室谁敢救？黄衣守尸谁敢救。」

“Hanyu，你往教堂和小木屋中间那个无敌点去绕，一刀斩大概还有……四十秒左右。”捡起护腕金博洋就往教堂后面的无敌点附近跑去，他刚才脱口就叫出了Hanyu，心里不知道为什么觉得有种叛变的别扭感，他们其实也会跟玩屠皇的玩家一起开黑玩人，但哈牛……神神秘秘的，总之作为一个人皇喊着屠皇的ID教他遛鬼，就哪里怪怪的。

“我……尽力吧。”出了门口羽生卡视角骗了个走位，能成功完全归功于转了好几圈屠夫惯性思维了，他立刻反向拉回往无敌点跑去，羽生嘴里自言自语着是在算着他和屠夫距离的时间差，还好他身上的套已经没有了，触手不会自动拍他，不过黄衣离他太近肯定会用触手拍他的，羽生看着前面两根触手立刻往旁边拉，虽然不算很秀的走位，至少心理博对了，触手炸成一滩消失，这里屠夫失误了，他以为羽生要去小门废墟的地窖，所以走的很外围，这个时候羽生的翻窗翻板加速CD好了，整好有人在前面放了块板子“我能到无敌点，有加速，我翻个板！”

金博洋也刚好跑到教堂，看着Hanyu1一波加速飞进无敌点，这就是游戏的魅力，当你能掌控角色命运的瞬间，你会无比渴望投身进过程，去创造结局。

「misha：摸到个厕纸，不开心。」  
[弹幕：屠夫上头了 隔着教堂和天总确认过眼神 是不想追的人]

“你就跟他在无敌点绕吧，能绕一百年。”只要不失误，这几个窗口能把屠夫头都绕烂，他考虑要不要再去摸一下箱子“你们也不看看我手腕上是什么？他敢追我吗？次元翻转天秀。”

[弹幕：只有哈牛敢追♂天总]  
[弹幕：只有哈牛追♂的到天总]  
[弹幕：天总还记不记得自己用次元翻转直接撞进了哈牛怀里]

她们怎么还记得那次失误，他那一把玩魔术师，最后摸出了护腕，信心满满觉得自己终于可以逃离哈牛的庄园了，他都有佣兵护腕了，谁还能追上他，所以快到门口的时候，金博洋准备秀一把从别的主播那里新学来的次元翻转，之前也一直用的很熟练，结果他一弹失误，撞错了角度，直接侧身飞到了小丑身上，他估计哈牛都惊了，愣了一秒才砍他，还空刀，金博洋当时自己也蒙了，想跑结果原地转了个圈。

互相失误以示敬意后，他还是被先反应过来的哈牛给锤倒在地。

不过这次次元翻转挡刀真的是天秀，去往小门沿途的触手被周知方和戈米沙拆的一个不留，两个人辛勤的疯狂刷分，看到医生跑过来，慈善家立刻贴在她身后随时准备挡刀，金博洋已经扛了一刀，赶紧开护腕加速冲刺，戈米沙拆完一根新长出来的触手，跑去跟慈善家一左一右挡着医生，确保黄衣不会打到残血的医生。

「misha：我老板们看到这画面会不会找我退钱？不过她们都是自己凭本事上的椅子，我也爱莫能助。」  
「方的一批：你老板为了那几十块钱找你？劳心费力。」  
[弹幕：方方现在这么犀利的吗]

金博洋看着三个人都跑来又开始皮了，在门口做着表情，弹幕本来吐槽他皮断腿，最后节奏被带的安慰起了他，[趁不是排位抓紧时间皮]，意思是他匹配遇不到哈牛，珍惜时间皮一皮，明天排位等着被砍断腿“你们就不能盼着点我好，这出来就下播了啊，得休息了。”

其实还是挺有成就感的，他感觉对方但也不是真的菜，反正一局比一局错误少，至少他每次给Hanyu1讲哪里有问题哪里做的不对，Hanyu1就再也没有犯过同类错误，与其说是他技术问题，金博洋更觉得他只是缺少适应时间，毕竟他是玩屠夫的，也不是谁都像森妮那样，屠夫厉害玩人也玩的贼溜，四出后金博洋先是解散队伍退了游戏“等我两分钟，我去上个厕所。”

实际上金博洋是闭了麦，聊Skype那边去了“下次在一起玩吧？”

“你们不怕我再坑你们吗？”羽生不喜欢玩人最主要的就是人得讲究配合，一旦要去考虑别人，羽生就会出现抗拒心理，他不愿意给别人添麻烦，也十分抵触别人给他制造问题，他就是非常典型的当下日本人，注重个体和自我舒适，什么界限都在心里划分的十分清楚，玩屠夫的好处就在于他只用对自己的操作负责，胜负成败与旁人无关，这让他感到轻松。

“你并不是不会玩吧，比较像还没适应。”特别是打到后面几局，虽然Hanyu1依旧是每局都要跪，但是他的走位啊，拍板都能感觉到是脑子里飞速考虑后，才去做出的正确行为，这就是人皇之间常说的意识，至少金博洋觉得他是个非常聪明的人，如果能带出来成为朋友，之后出的站队活动说不定还能一起玩。

羽生听着耳机里软软的声线，桌上的草莓似乎都没有电话那头的人甜美，羽生能想象这种带笑的语气，他一定露出了尖尖的小虎牙吧，羽生眼前恍惚间又出现了那人白嫩的后颈，内心像被什么驱使着，羽生久违的想要去缩短与另一个人之间的距离，他愿意去迈出那一步“晚上排位结束后我都有时间。”

这种说法像把一部分的自己划分给了别人，羽生却没有感到任何的厌烦。

他说‘好啊’，羽生就笑了。

挂断电话后，金博洋耳朵有些红，刚才电话里那声带着气音的轻笑撩的有些过分了，金博洋回到直播间跟戈米沙他们聊了几句，感谢了直播间的人，金博洋一如往常的关了电脑去冲了澡，再去泡温泉放松放松，只是今夜他走在石径上，不自觉的抬头看了一眼楼上，除了暖色的灯光外只有头顶稀松的暗星，二楼爬满了藤蔓，粉白色的蔷薇延着铁花栏杆开满了整个露台，金博洋却有几分失落。

羽生埋头肝着《底特律：变人》的剧情，这是他这周必须完成的工作任务，耳机里的男生低哑的唱着想要见面的心情，羽生无法集中精力在游戏上，他被周围细微的事物影响着，连桌上摆放的噗桑穿着的衣服折痕都无比让羽生在意，他手指抚着小黄熊圆滚滚的肚子，试图通过抚平这些褶皱来抚平心里的躁动，反复几次并没有什么用。

窗外虫鸣隔着玻璃听起来十分遥远，羽生开了一点阳台门，热风像浪潮一样扑向他，露台上的蔷薇枝条攀藤缠绕，所有的花朵都向着外侧盛开，压低垂缀的仿佛快要探进楼下的院子，羽生闻着风里的香气，压在舌底不知名的甜腻味又翻涌了出来。

光着膀子的金博洋被温泉热气蒸的皮肤透着漂亮的粉色，热气氤氲的昏暗灯光下，飞蛾扑在灯罩周围，金博洋热的满头汗的趴在池边，稀疏的植被罅隙间整好能看到一朵二楼探下的蔷薇枝条，金博洋眨了眨湿漉漉的睫毛，半张脸都浸到水里，手抓着石沿吐着泡泡。

闷热的夏夜持续了太久，久到像是在蓄谋一场不知何时将至的暴雨。

久到羽生的人类已经不再一败涂地，久到金博洋开始用中文叫上了羽生的姓氏。

大半个月的时间过去了，两个人后来只在羽生离开民宿的时候见过一面，他依旧在游戏里每天直播被哈牛砍断腿，只是他最期待的是每天晚上那一小时能跟羽生开黑的匹配，他知道有什么在悄无声息的改变着，可他不想去与那些变化正面碰撞，如果一开始就看不见前路，那他何必去遥想到不了的远方。

金博洋叼着Coolish慢悠悠的顺着河边往民宿走，他今天休假刚跟戈米沙他们看了电影回来，最近世界杯期间附近温泉的生意也跟着火了一把，都入夜了河岸边的居酒屋和酒吧还人声鼎沸，在往上走就没有便利店了，金博洋进711买了几罐啤酒和水果，他准备今晚边看球赛边把《The Bonfire Forsaken Lands》肝一part出来上传，他最近有好几个游戏想做，但苦于追世界杯没时间。

拐进通向民宿的森林马路后，世界都安静了，只剩虫鸣和塑料袋里酒瓶碰撞的响声，两侧高大笔直的杉树只给头顶的夜幕留出一丝狭隘的光景，偶尔打着暖光的车灯从金博洋身边呼啸而过，带起一阵潮湿的热风，空气里蒸腾的热浪堵在金博洋胸口，像迫不及待的催熟着某种稚嫩的情愫，随后又悄无声息消散于静谧大道两侧灌木的黑暗深处。

金博洋觉得最近比较糟糕的是他总会不经意的就想起一个人，毫无征兆的，在他最放松最没有防备的时候。

回了民宿金博洋把袋子里的东西一一塞进冰箱里，一回到家手机就不断的发出消息声，金博洋并没有急于去查看，他的生活充实也无法避免骨子里的孤独，孤独并不是一种情绪，拥有热闹幸福的人生，拥有很多傻屌的朋友，精神粮食富裕，也不可避免天生的孤独，可孤独绝不是负面的存在，它并不会影响到宿主的生活和情绪，因为它永远不是人生的主角，它只会在你哭的时候让你多了哭的更伤心更久的理由而已。

就像现在金博洋心底莫名就感到一丝房间空旷，前所未有的空旷。

喝了一口冰水金博洋拿上衣服进了浴室，他享受这种时不时出现的孤独感，内心霎时间荒凉又贫瘠，那种感觉还挺舒服的，只是现在每到这种时候，羽生就会出来刷一下存在感，他像坐在自己小星球惬意等待日落的小王子，却莫名其妙等来了荒芜星球上唯一的玫瑰花。

“可我喜欢小狐狸。”金博洋自言自语嘀咕了一声关上浴室的门。

夏季的夜偶尔给人一种短暂的似乎下一秒就迎来白昼，玻璃杯里的冰块已经彻底融化，水渍浸进杯垫颜色变得深浅不一，金博洋伸了个懒腰把剪辑好的《The Bonfire Forsaken Lands》上传到了B站，IPad里球赛也快接近尾声，今晚金博洋一直不怎么在状态，脑子里反复出现那句——「可我喜欢小狐狸」。

羽生有双笑起来时，让他看起来像一只餍足小狐狸似得眼睛，金博洋躺在榻榻米上听着耳机里球迷的高声欢呼，喧哗的程度快赶上他嘈杂的思绪了，最后金博洋拽掉耳机往抱枕里一趴，突然对自己直白的认命，我果然还是喜欢小狐狸。

渐渐的，金博洋终于明白这些无处消磨的，缠人又不讲道理的，就是人们所谓的「想念」。

其实不止是戈米沙或者粉丝，金博洋自己也很清楚他最近一段时间都不在状态，眼睁睁看着自己排位掉出前十，金博洋都开始考虑要不自己单排算了，连累戈米沙跟自己一起掉分，他喝了一口水，看着窗外快八点才擦黑的天色“要不我自己单排吧？”

「misha：屁，你休想甩开哥哥我，不是个事天总，无所谓，掉分就掉呗，状态好了再打上去就行，我们又不靠这个吃饭，你也别急。」

金博洋随便应付了两句，一下安慰他这么多他还真不知道怎么回复比较好，重点是他真不知道自己是哪里出现了问题，非要说就是手感不好，自己心理因素影响太多了吧，他已经飞了，把游戏视角调到戈米沙那边，金博洋看着平时怼他的弹幕都开始哄他，一时间还有些不适应。

[弹幕：还好今天不会遇到哈牛 不然天总就太惨了吧]

“哈牛今天不打排位？中午也没遇到他。”这一局又输了，最后戈米沙跳了地窖，他也就是随口问一问，毕竟哈牛打不打排位好像都不影响他最近疯狂掉分的操作，重新开了一局等待排位时，连赛后上一轮的队友都问他是不是最近出什么事了，怎么大跳水掉到十位后了，他也没心情回，打了个「QAQ」发过去就退了赛后。

[弹幕：哈牛说他有事今天鸽了]  
「misha：对了，天总，你买《灵魂筹码》没？Steam上在打折，买了我们一会排位完了玩一下。」

“还没呢，今晚整《美好世界》，改天吧。”《美好世界》是录制，什么时候录其实全看他心情，他只是单纯的不想玩《灵魂筹码》而已，这游戏刚上Steam就有粉丝安利他玩，说是《黎明杀机》的国内民国版，《黎明杀机》金博洋以前也是播过的，所以他兴致勃勃就跑去Steam准备买的，结果被游戏预告和简介搞得十分从心，大概就是电锯惊魂和招魂的差别，他对前者完全接受，后者就让他心里发毛了。

其实排位也没玩几把，毕竟第五人格是游戏五分钟排位等半年的画风，最后一把下来他还是在十二位，因为羽生昨天就在游戏里跟他说了今天没时间开黑，所以金博洋直接退了游戏下了直播，刷了一会儿推特微博他就觉得无所事事了，干脆收拾起了房间。

给垃圾分好类金博洋就像连自己都清空了一遍似得，他喘着气把垃圾提往门外的垃圾站，夜里民宿还有不少在泡汤的人，金博洋出了大门，沿着马路的外侧走着，林木罅隙间可以看到山脚下的灯火像星光一样因为热气闪烁，路灯昏暗的仿佛要被黑影绰绰的山林给吞噬，金博洋扔掉垃圾往回走时听到寂静的身后传来响声。

这种声音他太熟悉了，是行李箱的轮子在颗粒感的马路地面滚动的声响，金博洋只是在外面站了会儿就出了一层薄汗，上面民宿没有山下河边的多，为了环境保护车辆进山也是有时间规定的，这个点要上来只能徒步，虽然二十来分钟的路程不算什么，但是夏天走起来也是十分要命了，金博洋嘬着奶味儿的Coolish放慢了脚步，身后的声音越来越近，他走到民宿大门的灯光前，身后的滚轮声诡异的停顿了几秒才重新响起，惹得金博洋好奇的撑着门回头去看。

拖着行李箱的人在黢黑一片的道路上走着，高大的树影太过密闭，连月光也只是勉强透下一缕，还没来得及触碰到大地就融进夜色。

金博洋一双眼睛在看清来人后睁得圆圆的，周围湿黏闷热的空气仿佛都不再流动了，他手心潮湿，耳边虫翼煽动碰撞灯泡的声音被自己慌乱的心跳盖过，他像被热气蒸昏了头的人，浑身燥热脑子有些混沌不清的僵在原地，他想他现在在羽生眼里一定很奇怪，嘴唇动了几下也无法开口。

试想一下你前一分钟还在想念的人，这一秒就出现在你面前，金博洋不经想先问天问大地再问问宿命：这是真实存在的吗？！

羽生走到他身前时，金博洋能闻到他身上的汗味，他戴了一副眼镜挡住了小狐狸一样的笑眼，在灯光下镜片有些反光，可金博洋还是看到了一双眉眼弯弯的笑眼，他手指抠了抠木门，指尖粗砺的触感让金博洋头脑清明了几分，可羽生离他太近了，呼吸间都是对方的身上的味道，不止是金博洋，羽生长时间闷在胸口的焦躁，在闻到对方身上夹杂着奶香的汗味时，奇迹般的被排遣。

在路上的时候，羽生还犹豫自己做这样冲动的决定到底对不对，为了想见某一个人，打破自己生活的节奏，甚至完全摧毁了自己一直以来的处世原则，这样做到底有没有意义？

此时此刻站在金博洋面前，让羽生觉得庸人自扰实在可笑，他太久没有像这样面对面的去接触谁了，当他看向金博洋的眼睛时，他就知道，一切的言语跟他们的眼睛里流动的不具名光彩比起来都会显得乏味，羽生拽着背包的手伸向前，踌躇了一秒最后推向了金博洋身后的门。

那个瞬间金博洋竟然以为羽生要抱他，一颗心都提到了嗓子眼。

羽生还是住进了他上次住的那间房，就在金博洋的楼上，这让金博洋盯着天花板失眠到凌晨三点，他没有问羽生怎么又来了，更没有问羽生住多久，金博洋最后实在困得不行才迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

金博洋想他的生活依旧没有太大的改变，只是偶尔他们会互相串门给对方送一些吃的，在一起聊聊游戏，但是大部分交流还是在游戏里，金博洋这几天又重新回到了榜一，整个人状态都好了起来，这让所有人都把心放回了肚子里。

开黑最后一把他的大头魔术师正在拍机子，盲女陷进了电机组件里，只剩一个头在电机上，场面一度十分诡异。

[弹幕：性感主播 在线修盲女]  
「misha：我要被天总和羽生把头捶烂了。」  
「方的一批：接一下快递，我要跪了。」

“谁先撒手谁学狗……学猫叫！”屠夫已经靠近三个人还抓着电机不放，戈米沙是想跑的，但是他卡在组件里了，必须要正在拿命修电机的两个人放手他才能成功脱离卡点，可金博洋的大头阿拉灯神丁和羽生的刺客披风佣兵死死的把他卡在里面“靓仔过来了，都别撒手给我修！”

“天天，你是半血。”羽生想提醒一下金博洋，他还记不记得开局前打赌谁的分最低就要学狗叫，最佳演绎还可以额外提要求，所以一开始他们就在疯狂刷分，基本没有认真修机，现在这个电机数量要是被挂上树，很容易被屠夫针对垫底，而且每次羽生看到玩小丑的捶金博洋，他都微妙的不爽。

“那我也不撒手，待会上了椅子就是我自己凭本事上的，谁都别来救我！”金博洋是既想撒手拿高分，又想听羽生学猫叫，作为一个天秤座权衡下他还是本着头铁不怕捶的精神，实际上就是为了满足自己的恶趣味，硬是小丑已经到了面前也不松手，小丑第一刀挥下来明显只是想把他们赶跑不让他们修机，然后再继续追祭司方，谁知道三个人都不为所动。

[弹幕：请你们尊重屠夫！]  
[弹幕：有两个人为了听对方的猫叫已经修上头了]  
「misha：你们两个魔人快滚啊！你魔术师，你上椅子了鬼来救你，也不看看我们都有些谁。」  
[弹幕：甚至金眼靓仔 救救小瞎子]

就在屠夫起刀砸下来的瞬间，奈布丢机替魔术师扛了一刀，运气很好的没有被厄运震慑，羽生看到魔术师丢机去翻窗，他也立刻从门口下板子溜了，剩下一个因为bug卡在电机里的戈米沙被屠夫连捶两下抓进地下室，耳机里全是戈米沙挣扎的求饶，金博洋才不管他想不想学狗叫“羽生猫叫预定。”

羽生并没有回应，只是一声轻笑透过耳机穿进金博洋耳朵里，听起来怎么说呢，让人脸发烧。

[弹幕：天呐 我看到了什么？这就是爱情吧？！]  
[弹幕：妈耶！天总和哈牛要站不稳了！]  
「方的一批：这是第一次没有人刷VIP一位吧。」  
「misha：虚情假意金天天！忘恩负义羽生酱！」  
[弹幕：我们也要听羽生的喵喵喵！]

“羽生酱是什么鬼，你们想听我就给你们听岂不是显得我很没有面子，不给，略略略。”皮了一下非常开心的金博洋缩在椅子里直踹地板，那边羽生和祭司已经互相摸好了，两个人看样子要去地下室救盲女，金博洋决定安静的做个机皇，电机尚未修好，哪有心情救人。

「misha：羽生还是很有良心的，不像某个人只知道摸机子。」

“天天你在哪儿？我过来摸你。”戈米沙那句话就是为了怼金博洋所以说的中文，羽生什么也不知道的在地下室小房外就拐向了金博洋刚才逃跑的方位，他听着金博洋突然爆发的笑声，一脸懵逼的寻着小地图的坐标跑了过去。

[弹幕：谁去捂住米沙的眼睛吧 太残忍了]  
[弹幕：小瞎子对狗男男一无所知]  
「misha：凎！我快死了你去墓碑摸天总？羽生你是魔鬼吗羽生？！金天天身上还有钻头！」  
「方的一批：羽生那是假装救你，实则摸天总。」

等羽生把有毒龙钻的魔术师摸好戈米沙也遁地了，这个时候不能聚在一起修，羽生把机子留给金博洋，自己跑去了红地毯，魔术师在机子正面修，戈米沙说配上金博洋抖腿的BGM仿佛在打碟，把金博洋头差点笑掉，阿拉灯神丁的动作真的全都踩在节奏上。

金博洋压好最后一台机子，祭司故意把靓仔带过来往他脸上遛，还好他摸了一本自欺欺人书变小躲在了角落里，祭司在一个翻窗被捶倒，刚好倒在一把椅子前面“方总选好了心爱的椅子，我在这里躲着提供耳鸣，羽生你去救一下。”

羽生原本已经跑去开门了，听到金博洋的话又乖乖开护腕往回跑去救周知方，扛一刀顺利救下来，周知方再吃一刀，金博洋立刻开机，屠夫这个时候肯定追残血祭司，羽生和金博洋两个人赶忙去拉门，羽生现在玩人的技术已经属于人皇的级别了，但是谁敢去皮一刀斩，他们都没有秒表，开了门后只能等在门口，如果周知方能跑来他们就挡个锯，还是有机会三出的“天天，你教一下我次元翻转吧。”

“好啊，你先到墙这边来。”上次金博洋玩佣兵的时候在羽生面前秀了一把次元翻转出门，真的是帅一脸，此时祭司方正在垂死挣扎，门口两个人一起玩了起来。

「misha：门口这两个人是什么魔鬼？」  
[弹幕：明明是四个人的游戏 他们却始终在秀恩爱]  
[弹幕：发出了哈牛out的声音]

羽生刚学会想在试一把，周知方就喊着‘挡刀，挡刀’从后面跑了过来，羽生有护腕所以冲了过去，他挡完一锯基本上就稳了，最后再开个护腕秀了屠夫一脸次元翻转三出。

“今天第五就播到这吧，要看我们玩灵魂打码的可以去103那个小直播间，这边播怕被切，一会十点半我们在小直播间播，各位老板过去看就行不用刷礼物了啊，谢谢各位老板，这边就先下了。”因为明天是周六所以惯例加播，原本金博洋是不打算玩《灵魂筹码》的，但羽生说可以陪玩，他就屁颠屁颠的跑去Steam买了游戏，准备今晚跟闹了好几天要玩的戈米沙一起玩一玩。

下了直播金博洋抓紧时间冲了个澡，还顺便敷了面膜，要不是时间不允许金博洋还想捯饬捯饬他的头发。

羽生刚把直播设备装好金博洋就来了，打开门羽生闻到一股甜甜的桃子和牛奶味儿，金博洋抱着他的Alienware 17和便携声卡，上面放着一块木纹托盘，里面是切好冰冻的桃肉和啤酒冰激凌，羽生赶紧把他让进来，金博洋换了一身西瓜红的T恤，把他整个人衬的甜丝丝的，领口有些宽大露出一片白嫩的皮肤，弯腰去放东西时本来就短的裤腿因为动作拉高，羽生推了推眼镜移开视线。

金博洋一个人在鼓捣他的设备，客厅的电视里正在播着西部世界第二季，两个人肩膀隔开一点距离坐在榻榻米上，羽生吃着他带来的冰激凌。

前两天金博洋说想玩《灵魂筹码》羽生就去Steam买来玩了一天，除了画风不同以外，跟杀鸡基本没区别，本来也就是面向中国地区开发的游戏，羽生玩上手了之后就卸了。

“这个音效让人头皮发麻。”这款游戏的组队系统特别弱智，所以两个人一起玩儿反而比较好组队，金博洋调整了一下麦，就算只戴了一边耳机，诡异的恐怖游戏音效也让他感觉不适，好在旁边坐了个人不至于后背发凉，进去后他和戈米沙都是萌新，放牌的时候被环形校准折磨的头大，一直在疯狂炸机“我真是个炸鸡狂魔。”

“天天，快跑，传送过来了。”羽生知道他可能还不会看屠夫的传送预警动画，机子旁边飞起树叶的瞬间，羽生凑近小声的提醒了一下金博洋。

“啊？哇！”不论是突然出现的女鬼还是音效都吓得金博洋差点扔了鼠标，这个游戏对萌新真的非常不友好，他还什么都没明白女鬼就过来了，而且这个土楼的画风是金博洋觉得最可怕的一张图，不过这也是这个游戏的优点，建模和BGM都非常的有气氛，他被砍了一刀满屏的鲜血飞溅，身后女鬼追击的背景音乐和心跳声，让金博洋紧张的根本无心看弹幕，他还只戴了一边耳机，要是都戴上他不得直接吓跪了“大姐我错了我错了，你别这样，我这就走，对不起打扰了！”

[弹幕：这位绣娘停一停 我们天总快哭了]  
「misha：她她她传过来了！我的妈！一点预兆也没有太他喵吓人了吧！」

“这个能自愈吗？”金博洋有些迷路了，在二楼跑了半天没有碰到队友让他心慌慌，看着右下角戈米沙也被砍了一刀，他顿时觉得这一把要凉凉。

“你已经在二楼绕了三圈了天天，注意一下建筑物标记，先进去修机吧，鬼传送过来的时候电机周围会有风吹树叶的效果，要第一时间就跑，屠夫跑的很慢追不上你的，躲过去第一刀就行了。”羽生并不想让直播间里的人听清楚他的声音，所以说的很小声，金博洋刚进屋转视角就吓了一跳要跑“那个不是本体，绣娘可以放分身用来传送，这个是分身不会杀你。”

“她怎么这么诡异？”金博洋真的要薅头发了，她是什么bug吗？本身建模就很恐怖了，技能还这么恶心，就算是分身也是鬼的模样，这么大一只女鬼贴在脸上，而且随时会传送过来，他还怎么修电机，金博洋回头看了一眼羽生，对方眼睛里完全没有任何的恐惧感“你玩的时候不害怕吗？”

“我玩过《零》和《死魂曲》系列，《灵魂筹码》并不算恐怖吧，对我而言。”羽生最初做主播就是恐怖游戏出名的，不像别的主播被吓得一愣一愣的，羽生的粉丝经常说他玩什么都透着一股性冷淡风味道，恐怖游戏也不例外，他还总能在恐怖游戏里被戳到奇怪的笑点，每次这种情况弹幕就会飘过Hanyu比鬼还可怕。

[弹幕：天总为什么老闭麦？]  
[弹幕：甚至害怕到闭麦]

“我记得Ha……啊！”已经是小心翼翼的在修机了，金博洋还是被突如其来的音效吓得整个人本能的往后退，想远离电脑，不知道自己按开了麦的金博洋贴在羽生身上，喉咙里发出呜咽声跟女鬼道歉，他根本不知道发生了什么，猛的一声巨响吓得他一激灵，他双手已经完全脱离了鼠标和键盘，看着角色周围也没有鬼出来，他更慌“啥啊……啥啊，又什么啊？”

「misha：我日！吓死我了！我差点砸鼠标了。」  
[弹幕：天总吓得日语都带上东北味儿了哈哈哈哈哈]  
[弹幕：害怕到语言系统紊乱]

“是队友修好一台机子的音效，别怕。”羽生知道他害怕，没想到会这么害怕，他们也在一起玩过《黎明杀机》，金博洋皮的游刃有余的，羽生想安抚的拍拍金博洋的后背，可当手贴上单薄的背脊，羽生的动作就变成了抚摸，从旁观者的角度来说这个动作仍然可以看作「安抚」，只有羽生自己清楚，其中杂糅着太多细微的私欲，金博洋不仅没有躲开，反而更贴近的往他身上靠了靠。

这种像是在彼此试探的触碰他们都不陌生，这段时间他们一直在这样笨拙又直率的去靠近对方，无论是肢体距离还是内心，他们的动作都有些僵硬，似乎只要感受到对方的一丝的拒绝之意就会立马狂奔回原地。

金博洋完全不知道自己开了直播间的麦，弹幕已经疯狂的开始了表演，因为羽生和金博洋他们开黑都是用的Skype，金博洋并没有把Skype连到直播间，所以她们都没有听过羽生的声音。

“我先帮你打一局吧，你看着熟悉一下。”羽生坐到金博洋身后把他整个人揽进自己怀里，戴上另一边的耳机，双手圈住金博洋下巴搁在他的肩膀上，换作以往，羽生和别人靠这么近心里早就抵触的恨不得对方消失在自己的世界里了，无论多好的关系，羽生都希望保持距离。

他在父母的安排下去相过亲，漂亮的女孩子身上散发着好闻的香水味，精致的妆容笑起来甜美可爱，他并不讨厌，可对方一旦打破那份舒适的距离感想进一步发展，羽生就本能的抗拒，他思索过原因，最后也没有答案，他只知道这一切无关于他的性取向，他曾经认为他不会喜欢上任何人，无论男人女人“最后这张牌大过21点了，去商店换一下牌，绿色灯笼的房间就是商店，楼梯这里有台机子，我们先修。”

[弹幕：emmm 我怎么觉得这位小哥哥声音有些耳熟]  
[弹幕：不觉得耳熟但是小哥哥声音好温柔！]

金博洋缩在羽生怀里紧张的都不敢张嘴说话，羽生的呼吸就在他身边，还刚巧是他没有戴耳机的那只耳朵，发尾扫在他脖子上痒酥酥的，开着空调的房间里金博洋只觉得燥热，耳机里的恐怖音效依旧让金博洋瑟缩着肩膀，只是他那颗狂跳的心脏更多是来源于身后人的气息，手脚无措的金博洋拿过桌上的啤酒猛灌了一大口“羽生，要喝吗？”

“酒吗？我酒精过敏，天天。”问他要不要喝的时候金博洋微微侧过了一点头，菠萝啤的味道闻起来甜甜的，还带着点酒精的醉人香气，拒绝时羽生下意识的摇了摇头，大概是头发扫在金博洋的皮肤上，后者缩了缩脖子，羽生轻笑了一声。

[弹幕：我觉得耳熟的那个人也酒精过敏……]  
[弹幕：这是羽生吗？？？]  
[弹幕：面对面开黑 假装Skype？？？？实则同居？？]  
[弹幕：同居可海星]  
[弹幕：本国际服玩家表示这特么不是哈牛的声音吗？]

“嗯？”金博洋下意识捂住了嘴，他耳朵有些发烫却不敢去摸，手上冰凉的水珠仿佛能瞬间被皮肤的高温蒸发，他的鼻尖蹭到一点羽生的侧脸，温热柔软的触感让金博洋紧绷的背脊慢慢放松，他仍然很紧张……或者说是羞涩，虽然他不喜欢这么定位自己，但他的确因为这样靠在一个男人怀里而烧红了脸，金博洋能看到羽生的睫毛几乎抵上镜片，眼尾带着笑意，镜片折射的光落在他深褐色的眼睛里“羽生。”

“怎么了？”羽生停下修机的操作，抬眼去看金博洋，他看金博洋第一眼时就知道这个人非常的柔软，这让羽生想起了他的学生时期，人人都喜欢温柔的人，可身边大多数人却选择了把自己活成锋芒的利刃，羽生曾经也渴望过遇到一个温柔的人，可日本钢筋森林下物欲横流的社会里，羽生一度以为这样的成年人已经珍贵的如同橱窗里的非卖奢侈品。

“我……”

[ misha：那个，天总你没关麦，顺便你看看弹幕。]

你他娘的能不能别这个时候突然说话，金博洋无奈的在心里怼了一句，总觉得刚才他和羽生的关系应该能发展出质的飞跃，如果戈米沙不插进来的话，金博洋闭了麦拿过桌上的手机，原本以为是一些调侃他跟羽生怎么怎么样的弹幕，毕竟也是他自己不小心开了麦暴露的，粉丝刷什么他也不能说她们，满屏的弹幕让金博洋有些懵，等他看清楚刷的都是啥后，他蹭的一下坐了起来。

这让完全没反应过来的羽生下巴和肩膀撞了一下，金博洋还没大惊从早到晚失色完，赶忙扔了手机伸手去揉羽生的下巴，他也不知道弹幕说的是不是真的，他对哈牛的声音没什么印象，也就断断续续看过一两个视频而已，他熟悉的哈牛是每天排位里凭本事砍断他腿的哈牛。

金博洋对哈牛其实是蛮佩服的，屠夫本来就比人类难玩，能玩屠夫玩到哈牛那种级别的在金博洋心里是非常牛逼的，他也没少在自己直播间夸哈牛，不然以哈牛每次捶他那个操作，他的粉丝也不可能笑嘻嘻吹牛，所以他一开始的感觉就没有错，这个人很会玩，也十分聪明。

羽生被金博洋直勾勾的眼神盯得有些莫名其妙，那种审视里又带着兴奋的光彩。

羽生没有告诉他金博洋也不是不能理解，换做他天天砍断别人腿，他也不会老老实实说自己就是那个每天把你头给捶烂的屠皇Hanyu，屠皇跟人皇不一样的是，人皇仇恨值很低，屠皇是遇到人皇你得想想你平时的所作所为，满满的都是仇恨值，遇到同样是屠皇的你排位比别人高，就像Hanyu1这个ID，几乎每一把的屠夫都会对他上头，本着游戏可以输哈牛必须捶的心态，哪怕你不是哈牛，用同样的ID也足够拉仇恨了。

确定他下巴不痛了金博洋收回手，转身和羽生面对面跪坐着，一副十分正经严肃的模样“虽然你每次都不让我出庄园，但那是我技不如人，所以你没必要担心我知道你的身份，Hanyu。”

羽生有些诧异的抿了抿嘴，这一点其实一直是羽生心里一个结，刚开始并没有预料到他们会发展到这种程度，暴露之后羽生反而如释重负，他诧异的不是金博洋知道而是金博洋的态度，羽生取下眼镜放到一边，抱着膝盖和金博洋对视着，羽生看着他一本正经的严肃模样，突然就很想逗逗他，答案不用开口也心知肚明，羽生一双眼睛睁得圆圆的眨了眨，羽生穿着黑T恤黑裤子，金博洋正觉得他现在像极了一只黑猫，羽生微微歪头，黑发柔顺的晃动“喵~”

金博洋真实的整个人颤抖了一下，他摆出的正经姿态瞬间荡然无存，金博洋脸上好不容易下去的温度又爬了上来，羽生看着他慢慢红起来的脸又喵了几声，金博洋后背都快抵上桌沿了，真的是奇怪，明明应该是喵喵叫的人难为情才对，卖萌可耻了解一下，金博洋不明白为什么羽生喵喵叫反而是自己面红耳赤的感到羞耻，对方似乎还叫上头了，金博洋没办法一把捂住了羽生的嘴，这个剧本超纲了“停、停下来，可以了。”

羽生真的十分喜欢金博洋奶甜奶甜的声线，不好意思时里面那股软乎乎的味道更浓了，羽生嘴唇轻轻的触碰着金博洋的手心，弯着眉眼又笑成了一只小狐狸。

闹过之后金博洋还是很羽生商量了一下得解释解释，这事也没什么好隐瞒的直接就照实都说了，也不去管炸开锅的弹幕，金博洋继续被羽生搂在身前玩《灵魂筹码》，面对电脑那头叽叽歪歪的表示不乐意吃狗粮的戈米沙，真是有够魔人的，所以在他被砍跑来找代打羽生求摸的时，金博洋让他自生自灭去吧，气得戈米沙跑去送刀，但故事的结局是羽生一个人单修三台半机子赢了。

「misha：你爸爸永远是你爸爸，我错了，我不作妖了，羽生爸爸再爱我一次。」  
[弹幕：我比较好奇两个人声音都离麦这么近是用什么姿势在玩游戏]  
[弹幕：前面的弹幕你为什么这么优秀？]  
[弹幕：我们什么时候才能像你一样优秀]

“你一个十三加六加九算半天的，不敢爱不敢爱，灵魂算数。”这一刻的金博洋已经完全选择性忘记了之前被吓得连数字都念错的自己，自己不玩的时候看别人被吓真的特别好笑，特别是作为一个优秀的损友，听着戈米沙被吓的边叫边算数还要抽空跟神出鬼没的屠夫道歉，他就感到无与伦比的快乐。

之后开了几把羽生去洗草莓金博洋就自己开始玩了，虽然还是会被一惊一乍的音效和神出鬼没的屠夫吓到，不过已经比刚开始吓到放弃摸键盘好多了，现在最大的问题是他老迷路，土楼还好就是个圈，要互摸报位置可以在中心的冥婚灵堂，但王府和瘟疫车站他总是去换了牌再回头续机子，就不知道自己是谁自己在哪儿了，玩了一晚上他真的非常讨厌绣娘，动不动就放分身，还爱自己伪装成分身，看着就让人心里发毛。

游戏的最后以金博洋会看地图和戈米沙不在跟屠夫疯狂道歉结束，退了直播金博洋收拾好自己的东西准备下楼回去睡觉，羽生把他送到门口，揉了揉打哈欠的小孩软软的头发叮嘱他早点休息，转身关了门就自己肝上了《18 Floors》，不能让粉丝觉得他陪金博洋玩游戏就怠惰了，况且他时常会熬夜肝游戏，不然怎么可能那么高产。

羽生身份暴露后，就光明正大的用大号跟金博洋他们在直播间里开黑了，金博洋和戈米沙也躺进了羽生大号的祖传好友位里，羽生现在排位只要排到金博洋，弹幕都会开赌他是杀三放一还是杀一放三，不过只要捶到金博洋，他的粉丝就疯狂刷礼物，排位结束后几个人还是每天把逃生游戏玩成沙雕打团，羽生也学会了面对红蝶时‘只要我转的够快，红蝶小姐姐就打不到我’一类自欺欺人的技能，作为一个屠皇，羽生现在已经优秀到能把屠夫给遛自闭，经常站在门口嘲讽被屠夫捶出去，皮到屠夫表示滚出我的庄园。

金博洋那边也差不多，只要排位遇到羽生弹幕就演起来了，羽生最近在说他那边多了很多中文弹幕，金博洋用手机切过去看了一眼，大部分是给羽生告状的，什么谁谁谁今天砍断了自己的腿，谁谁谁把自己留在了庄园里，让羽生快记小本本，下次玩人遇见了用前锋撞死他们，金博洋也没在意，他们的开黑的号只能匹到四五阶的屠夫，排位都是六阶屠夫，别人用小号他们也不认识，比较烦人的是在他这边报羽生技能的，无论真假金博洋都让房管直接禁言了。

这天几个人都没有打排位，一起通关了把人头都能笑掉的《Human fall flat》，羽生刚剥开奶糖的糖纸，金博洋在line上发了条消息让他到露台来，羽生让直播间的人等会，他嘴里含着糖去了露台，傍晚的风竟然透着丝丝凉意，羽生站在藤蔓前看向楼下，金博洋正啃着一牙西瓜，因为刚才游戏笑哭的人眼尾还红红的，金博洋仰着脖子感叹了一句这是什么少女漫画画面吗“去买东西吗？今晚一起看球赛。”

“好，那我先去把直播关了，天天等我一下。”羽生正要进去被金博洋叫住，金博洋叼着西瓜皮甩了甩手上的汁，拿着手机让他别动，羽生把嘴里的奶球顶到另一边，喜欢一个人大概就是曾经觉得无趣的事，也会变得有意思，这一切仿佛都微不足道，但是细微的幸福总能得到最纯粹的快乐，羽生笑眯眯的看着金博洋掏出了自己的手机，他的相册里过去都是游戏相关的图，现在滑下去全是金博洋的照片。

金博洋的微博一直不乏他自己的照片，又是个沉迷抖音的人，所以他虽然不露脸直播，但是他的粉丝都知道他什么样，最近发的照片粉丝都评论说微妙的有些不一样，却又说不上哪里不一样，还是戈米沙来了一句「我们拍出来的金天天是天总，羽生眼里的金天天是金甜甜」，幡然醒悟的粉丝们表示知道了打扰了告辞了，想起来金博洋就觉得这些魔人粉丝可爱。

拍好后金博洋开心的翻看着照片，说了句让羽生快点下来，他就进了房间。

羽生换掉了浴衣，站在镜子前他觉得自己刘海有些长了，所以出门前戴了条发带，他考虑什么时候去剪个头发了。

不知道是不是要下雨了，不仅起风了，风吹在身上也不再是之前湿热的黏腻感，通往门口的庭院里有大学生坐在紫阳花旁的秋千上弹着吉他，围了一圈的学生们喝着东西安静的拿手机拍着，对面少女清透的声线融进凉爽的阴郁天气里，像彩色的气泡饮料，羽生已经想不起他上一次愿意把目光投注到陌生人身上是什么时候的事了，大概是学生时代吧，现在想想，其实这个社会并没有那么不堪凉薄，还是有可爱的陌生人在自己的世界里闪闪发光的活着，羽生笑了笑走向大门。

门外金博洋正坐在一辆自行车上玩手机，他们一起去山下买过几次东西，每次回来都走一身的汗，所以金博洋跟员工借了辆淑女车，羽生也不介意直接就坐到了后座，圈着金博洋的腰“走吧天天。”

夏季漫长的白天即将结束，暮色并没有像往常一样烧红天际迟迟不肯退场，两侧葱郁的杉木在阴天里晦涩一片，那些属于夏季明艳的色彩仿佛在今天全部褪去，墨绿的色块飞速往后倒退，下坡路让金博洋脚下轻松，他和羽生聊着要买些什么，刘海被风吹的直往后翻，金博洋回了一脚链子让单车惯性往下滑行，他看向头顶被树枝挤压成窄窄一道的天空，只骑了短短一段距离，天色又暗了不少“该不会要下雨了吧？”

“好像是的，像要下暴雨的天气。”羽生话音刚落金博洋就感觉到手臂被凉意砸中，同时头顶压的低低的铅灰色云层里滚起阵阵闷雷声，电光火石间，大颗大颗的雨滴终于降临到长时间被酷暑烈日炙烤到热浪扭曲的大地，雨水顷刻间就淋透了两人的衣服，来势之汹“天天，回去吗？”

“你要回去吗？”金博洋停下车回头，雨水冲的金博洋几乎要睁不开眼睛，他用手挡住额头去看羽生，暴雨打在地面和植被上的响声让两个人的声音听起来都十分混沌模糊，长大后就再也没有干过淋雨这种幼稚又有趣的事了，一个人淋雨会在意别人看傻逼的目光，身边又没有愿意陪他的人，他随着年龄走进成年人的「条款」里，可偶尔也想做一个致死都是少年的男人，在还可以恣意的边缘试探。

雨水顺着金博洋的脸往下淌，羽生听着耳边翻滚的惊雷想要点头的动作顿了顿，手贴着薄薄的衣服明显能感觉到皮肤的温热，他在金博洋的眼睛里看到了一种纯粹的渴望，对这种幼稚行为兴致勃勃的脸竟让羽生不忍心拒绝，他喜欢这个人身上偶尔透露的纯真，被生活磨砺过的人最后还能对生活充满热情，是具有致命性的魅力“说好了要去买东西，下雨也陪你。”

金博洋感觉自己虎牙快藏不住的时候，羽生的手贴上他的脖子，金博洋有些不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上的水珠滴落，羽生拉低他的脖子，在一场意外的暴雨里吻上了金博洋，两个人的嘴唇都凉凉的，胸口却怀揣着满腔对对方沸腾灼热的喜欢，金博洋脑子空白了两秒。

他想一会得让羽生载他，否则他可能会把车骑到山沟里去。

平缓向下的柏油马路两侧是高耸的杉树，原本葱郁的绿色在雨幕里的路灯下显得雾霭蒙蒙的，远处没有地平线，只剩暴雨和漫长无星的夏夜，渐行渐远的暗淡身影穿行在灰色的雨雾，冷光路灯匆忙的闪烁，灯芯瞬息陨灭，徒留满地潮湿的草木气息。

很多时候我们都是依靠着路标在前行，可如果是走一条根本无从下脚的荒地，那可能就需要有一个人先踏出一步，他举起的手，就是行向的路标。

————END————

————番外————

《人气主播 在线撒狗粮》

金博洋做梦也没有想到他能在短短的两个月内人气就能涨到50万，自从那天淋了雨之后两人就确定了关系，羽生第二天排位直播时，自己跟着教程注册上B站给他开了一年的总督，一年啊，就是24万人民币啊，不止他们两的直播间，整个第五人格的游戏圈都炸了。

屠榜第一在线给人皇上总督，甚至是一年总督。

金博洋还在给羽生发消息让他别闹，自己把钱转回给他，就看到提督群的粉丝敲他去看羽生的B站动态首页，因为羽生除了在YouTube和N站直播投稿以外，没有任何脸书、推特、IG一类的社交平台账号，也没有露脸直播过，所以一直都很神秘，金博洋当时点进去就看到头像都没设置的羽生更新了一条图片动态，是他俩淋得像傻子一样在便利店门口用免费相机拍的合照。

那天他瞬间粉丝就涨到了三十五万，之后过了半个月事件本来都要平息了，金博洋直播抽卡抽到绝望的时候，羽生帮他一发入魂了珊瑚夫人皮肤，弹幕又不得了了，久而久之金博洋也习惯了每天被调侃，排位时羽生还是该捶就捶，开黑时金博洋该抱怨还是抱怨，不过也没少说最近调香师出来，羽生他们玩屠夫的还要不要打了这类偏心的话。

两人住到一起后金博洋用羽生给他上总督的钱把羽生的衣柜刷新了一遍，他的微博里也偶尔会上传跟羽生的合照，还有他拍的羽生，两个人隔着露台互拍的那两张照片神奇的居然转发过万了，金博洋的粉丝简直是每次刷新都以肉眼可见的速度在涨，他以前觉得50万粉丝就开视频直播一天的粉丝福利是不可能达成的，万万没想到是个实实在在的flag。

中午金博洋开视频的时候羽生来打过招呼，之后就一直在隔壁房间肝游戏，晚上打排位时，直播间的粉丝时不时就能听到奇怪的声音，金博洋嚼着小饼干“他在玩《getting over it》，理解一下吧。”

[弹幕：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈懂了懂了]  
[弹幕：天总不怕哈牛大佬疯了吗？]  
[弹幕：昔日屠皇为何下海体验人间苦难]  
[弹幕：已知羽生被安排的明明白白]

“你们是魔鬼吗你们？”《getting over it》说它是去年最气人的游戏没有人敢质疑吧，这个游戏在Steam上是免费的，它要是敢收费游戏商头都要被捶烂，金博洋今年年初被戈米沙忽悠着去玩了两天，后来被粉丝戏称黑色48小时，最后为了保住他的鼠标和键盘，更重要的是保住他的命不被气死，金博洋毅然决然的删掉了这个人间不值得的游戏“你们想看他现在的样子？那能给你们看吗？能不能像我一样成熟一点，魔人。”

金博洋的珊瑚夫人调香师正在与空气斗智斗勇，右上角残奥会的四个人雨露均沾的残血，粉丝让他有点良心，看在羽生帮他抽出了珊瑚夫人的份上，心疼心疼他们的大佬，金博洋一脸的问号，这些魔鬼，倒不是他不心疼羽生，中午吃饭看到羽生蔫蔫的金博洋就让他别玩了，可羽生这个人轴啊，洗了碗搂着他一顿亲又继续去了，非要通关，他能怎么办。

不过耐不住弹幕里哭天抢地的戏精，他玩完了手里这把就准备过去慰问慰问羽生，他跪在床上想把刚才拆了还没吃完的草莓大福给羽生拿过去， 就听到外面传来脚步声，金博洋刚站起来就被跑进来的身影一把扑倒在床上。

羽生搂着金博洋脸埋在肩颈里蹭了蹭，不顾金博洋的挣扎抓着他的手腕亲了金博洋一口，原本担心摄像头有些上火的金博洋看着羽生耷拉着嘴角一脸饱受摧残的模样，主动凑上前亲了一口，作为这个游戏曾经的受害者，金博洋很明白它是如何摧残玩家的“不行就别玩了，我们一起快乐马里奥吧，我都买好新版了。”

“我都爬雪山了，一荡玩蛇直接到底。”  
“我玩了两天都没到雪山，已经很厉害了。”  
“差一点就能通关。”

直播间里看情感大戏的粉丝们狗粮吃的正欢，就看到她们天总凑近哈牛大佬耳边小声的说了什么，上一秒还崩溃的哈牛突然蹦跶着就站了起来，乐颠乐颠的要往外跑，天总耳朵尖红红的好可爱啊，这不是重点，重点是天总问他去干嘛，哈牛愉快的表示去删游戏。

[弹幕：穿山……不是 天总到底说了什么？？？]

————END————  
看魔道动画突然想起小说 还好我叫崽都叫的甜甜 无法直视天天  
天天就是天天

 

———————————————  
涉及三个站主播梗  
（魔人 分最低越狗叫 小丑打法）  
Oldba1 瓦不管 虚伪  
——  
涉及游戏

《第五人格》  
《灵魂筹码》  
《人类一败涂地》（这个游戏看老安和脸爹玩的时候真的笑的我一直流眼泪）  
《18层》  
《美好世界》  
《篝火被遗忘的土地》  
《底特律变人》  
《getting over it》（一个自己玩会疯 看别人玩会笑疯的年度最气人游戏）  
《零》  
《死魂曲》  
——  
游戏用语  
（角色就自己手动查一下）

屠皇：玩追击者角色 抓人的鬼叫屠夫 一局只有一个屠夫 屠夫玩的很好的（六阶）叫屠皇  
人皇：被追击的角色是人类 一局有四个人类 排位只能2个人开黑 匹配娱乐局可以4个人组队 玩的很好的（六阶）叫人皇  
机皇：游戏需要修好5台电机 专注修机不遛鬼不救人不打团的叫机皇  
皮皇：玩人的玩家不好好玩 在游戏里皮的  
开黑：就是大家在语音软件 一起语气配合玩游戏  
魔人：emmm这个怎么解释呢 只可意会不可言传 就跟磨人差不多意思  
麦片哥：在直播间发弹幕卖片的  
光盾：救人无敌20秒 被打不会立刻死 不过20秒后还是会跪  
大心脏起飞：半血最后一台电机点亮的瞬间满血 倒地的瞬间半血  
上等人：指角色翻窗翻版慢 解机速度无加成的角色  
老板：送礼物送的又多又贵的 主播会视情况带老板一起组队玩游戏  
地窖：游戏有两个门 解开5台电机 出门就算胜利 最后剩一个人时 地图上刷新的地窖会打开 可以从地窖逃生  
感染护腕：角色佣兵奈布的红狼皮肤叫「感染」 奈布的护腕打开可以快速瞬移  
地下室：地面的所有椅子是只要有工具箱或者园丁这个角色就都可以拆的 地下室4张椅子拆不掉  
厕纸：箱子里摸出来的地图 没什么用的道具  
次元翻转：奶布护腕可以贴模具转向瞬移（瓦不管发现的）  
羸弱：翻窗翻版慢 但是解机速度有加成的角色  
靓仔：小丑的别称  
钻头：毒龙钻 小丑的道具 打在身上会减慢治疗速度  
自欺欺人书：游戏里箱子翻出来的道路 可以让角色变小 方便躲藏 但一般都会被看到


End file.
